OTP Podsumowanie I: Beztroski Rodney, a jego cienki interes
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 6 Plaża. Dało się zauważyć, że dwie postacie kręcą się po Bezludnej Wyspie i zastanawiają się, jak udekorować to miejsce. Światła były zgaszone, jedyne, co było widać na ten moment to kolory ściany i czarne sylwetki postaci z „sylwetkami” mebli. Przez przypadek jedna z tych osób włączyła telewizor, a potem go zgasiła. ???: Co ty wyczyniasz? :') ???: Ten film puszczają raz na rok. Chciałam się dowiedzieć czy jest już ta ostra scena seksu czy nie xDDDD ???: Jest dopiero przy godzinie i piąte j minucie, kochanie. Dopiero się zaczął. ???: Nie chce mi się czekać. ???: Ale musimy to poprowadzić. ???: 'No i co z tego? Film ważniejszy od jakichś pogaduszek z tymi, co wylecieli! '???: A jak prowadziłaś swój show? ;u; ???: Dobra. Całus. ???: Idziemy to zrobić. To chociaż zgraj mi to gdzieś, na VHS-a, gdziekolwiek. Ja chcę ten film, bo on jest rzadko w TV! ???: Problem z włączeniem cda.pl u siebie masz? xD ???: Ja nie piracę, tak jak większość społeczeństwa. ???: Dlatego kocham cię za uczciwość. ;) ???: '''Ja ciebie też. To co, gotowy? Cosiek zapala światło. Postacie, które obecnie prowadzą podsumowania, to '''Nastasia i Zach. Nastasia: Witajcie, kochani! <3 Zach: Razem z Nastasią będziemy dla was prowadzić podsumowania Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Nastasia: Jest to nowe show, ale też i nowe zasady. Zach: A co z tym palantem Chrisem, bo nie wiem? Brandon: Takie rzeczy to nie na wizji. Zach: Że w sensie słowo „palant” jest zakazane? Brandon: Nieee, gadamy o czarnej liście osób USA. Nastasia: On już na czarnej liście? Patrzcie, jak tan czas szybko wyleci <3 Wzięła głęboki oddech. Nastasia: Powiedz mi, a jak tam twoja Loża Szyderców? Czy nasze gwiazdy nas powitają? Zach: Wysyłaliśmy im zaproszenia. Jak nie przyjdą, to potem mamy więcej czasu dla siebie. Nastasia: A czas antenowy? Zach: Puścimy film i les voila. Nie martw się, kochanie, na wszystko znajdzie się sposób. Nastasia: Myślę, że mówisz prawdę, Zachuś ;* Tulą się do siebie. W międzyczasie zostaje puszczona czołówka programu. Nastasia: Pomyśleć, że byłam uczestniczką i byłam w finale :D Zach: Ja maks w finałowej 3, ale zrezygnowałem z finału, widząc Iris. Nastasia: Dobrze, że dowaliłeś tej kurwie. Odgarnia włosy. Nastasia: Jest tak wkurwiająca, jak Scarlett. Próbowała zamordować... Zach: Ona się ogarnęła. Niby dlaczego teraz została zastępczynią? To była jej forma kary. Nastasia odwraca się do telewidzów. Nastasia: Chyba nie przyszliśmy plotkować o tym, jak Scarlett została zastępczynią Jonesa, tylko naszym zadaniem jest przeprowadzić podsumowanie! Będzie gorąco, zadbam o to. Przesyła buziaka do kamery. Zach: Przygotowaliśmy razem z wami mnóstwo pytań dotyczących wyeliminowanych już zawodników z Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki. Nastasia: Aha, wiecie, czemu to jest plaża? ;) Gdzieś obok słyszy Jo. Jo: Nikt nie wyrażał zgody na... Zach: CHWILA. NIE TWOJA KOLEJ, WIĘC SIĘ NIE UDZIELAJ DRESIARO POSRANA! Nastasia podchodzi do Mereditha. Nastasia: Halo, tu nadajemy podsumowanie. Zach: Nie wyrażałem zgody na twój udział tutaj. Nastasia: Coś jeszcze? Może chcesz mnie pozwać? ;u; Zach: Wyjdź stąd. Nie wiem, czemu tutaj bierzesz w tym udział, skoro miałaś szansę na prowadzenie Królowych Hardkoru: All-Stars w Las Vegas Strip. Nastasia: Umowa obejmowała tylko jeden sezon. Przesympatyczna Kassidy chciała ten kontrakt przedłużyć, ale wolałam wyjechać na wakacje z Zachem. Aha, i nie wyjdź stąd, tylko rozgość się. Będziesz pierwszym gościem. Zach: Jestem prawie prowadzącym tego programu. Nastasia: Prawie czyni wielką różnicę. To znaczy jakbyś chciał powiedzieć, że jesteś prawie w Tokio, a tak naprawdę nawet nie wjechałeś do Japonii. Zach rozmawia w międzyczasie przez telefon. Zach: Przyjdziecie? Extra, bo nam brakuje ludzi ;) Nastasia dalej kontynuuje swoją rozmowę. Nastasia: Więc jak, pozwolisz nam poprowadzić to podsumowanie czy załatwimy to po mojemu? Zach: Sorry, ale nie ze mną takie numery. I nie, mam dziewczynę. Nastasia: Jak byliśmy razem w klasie, to powiedziałeś mi, że jak patrzyłeś na tego kolesia, co upuścił 5 euro na koloniach i się wypiął się do ciebie w zielonych bokserkach to potem się tym jarałeś, jak Sugar tym, że zjadła cały słoik po mustardzie jabłkowej. Brandon: POWAŻNIE? Nastasia się zlękła. Nastasia: No chuuu, mamy ograniczenie wiekowe. Wygrałeś, daj mi tylko na 2 godziny tutaj tę część plaży. Musimy przeprowadzić podsumowanie i zadać pytania Rodney'owi, Bridgette i Jo. Przyjmuje zamkniętą postawę. Nastasia: Ostrzegam, że u nas krucho z czasem, a chyba i ty chcesz go sobie oszczędzić, prawda? Zach: Niech ci będzie. Nastasia wyciąga rękę. Nastasia: Ekstra, że się zgodziłeś. Jeszcze tylko Zach załatwi drugą część formalności i możemy zaczynać. Idzie. Krokami zbliża się do chłopaka. Nastasia: I jak, załatwiłeś nam tych ludzi? Zach: Tak, obdzwaniam ich jeszcze. ;u; Nastasia: No to nie przeciągajmy i zacznijmy! Nastasia: Nie wiedziałam, że producenci się aż tak opóźnili z intrem. Zach: A tej ekipy nadal tu nie...? Coś trąbi koło niego. Kierowca: Wysiadać. Po chwili wysiadają wszyscy zawodnicy z Szaleństw na Planie. Lindsay: Tęskniłam, Hollywood! <3 Omega: Ty na serio taka pojebana? ;u; Courtney: Lepsza od ciebie. Omega: Spokojnie blacharo, na takie idiotki jak ty również jestem przygotowana. Courtney: To dawaj, smarkulo! Warczą na siebie, obok nich przechodzi Gwen. Gwen: Dzień 623, Courtney kontynuuje konflikt z Omegą. Courtney: Ej, nie zapisuj tego! :/ Próbuje z nią porozmawiać. Alejandro: Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, co my tutaj robimy? Nastasia: Żulejądro, „dobrze cię znowu widzieć”... Marszczy brwi. Noah: Mógłbym się dowiedzieć co to za miejsce? Tyler: I gdzie jest Blaineley? <3 Nastasia: Ja ci powiem Tyler, że to co ty pieprzysz, to mnie szczerze nie obchodzi. Gwen: Nareszcie mu ktoś to powiedział. ;u; Katie: SADIE! Kibicuję ci z całej siły! :DDDDDDDD Nastasia: Dobrze. Patrzy na wszystkich. Tutaj są prawie wszyscy zawodnicy prócz Bridgette i Geoffa. Owen: Kiedy dostaniemy coś do jedzenia? Nastasia: Bez komentarza -.- Oddycha. Nastasia: Zach musiał na serio was tu zaprosić? Nie mógł nikogo z poprzedniego sezonu? Courtney: Ty mi lepiej powiedz, co ja tu robię ;) Nastasia: Nic. Siedzisz i odpowiadasz, aż cię poproszę. Bierze ją za rękę i zmusza, żeby usiadła. Nastasia: To samo reszta. Siadać. Każdy usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu. Po chwili Nastasia widzi Tylera i Alejandro siedzących koło siebie. Nastasia: Oj lepiej nie... Ci próbują się pocałować, jednak Nastasia bierze kij. Nastasia: Jak się pocałujecie, to dla was prestiżowa nagroda. Dostaniecie kijem po tych obślizgłych ryjach. Tyler: Zero tolerancji dla gejów? xD Nastasia: Na wizji? Jak najbardziej. Prywatnie? No, możecie sobie okazywać uczucia. Tyler i Alejandro mieli zbliżyć się do siebie. Nastasia: POZA PROGRAMEM. A teraz, żeby nikt mi nic nie próbował... Otoczyła się stażystami, Zach nacisnął przycisk na pilocie. Każdy był uwięziony na swoim miejscu. Nastasia: Nie ma ucieczek ;) Zach: Co z ciebie taki zły glina? ;u; Nastasia: Ktoś zawsze musi takim być. Siadają. Nastasia: Czego chcecie się dowiedzieć na temat tego wspaniałego programu? Courtney: Mogę już stąd wyjść? Nastasia: Nie. Courtney: Ugh! Nawet nie wyrażałam zgody na to!!! Nastasia: A mnie nie obchodzi twoje zdanie na ten temat. Siedzisz tu tylko dwie godziny, dostaniesz przecież $500 i powinnaś być dumna. Gwen: 500+? xDDDDDDD Większość wybucha śmiechem, tylko nie Nastasia. Nastasia: Tak, coś jeszcze żenującego masz do powiedzenia? Pojawia się ruchomy ekran. Na nim Nastasia prezentuje „iconic” momenty z Szaleństw na Planie. „W kamperze siedzieli: Courtney, DJ, Toby i... ktoś tam jeszcze xD Courtney: Trudno, wczoraj była druga przegrana, tylko głupio, że codziennie ktoś musi wylecieć... Toby: Tia. :-/ Ty jeszcze nie wyleciałaś, to właśnie szkoda. (PZ - Toby): Ile trzeba czekać, aby ta idiotka wreszcie odpadła?! Toby z niechęcią wzdycha. Courtney: Nieważne, gdzie się podział Alejandro? Courtney wyszła na chwilę z kamperu. Courtney: Jeśli chciałabym obgadać strategię, to nie z tamtymi idiotami! Z Lindsay było łatwo... tylko jeszcze zostało mi trzech bęcwałów. :O Lekko zapukała do drzwi przeciwnego kamperu. Courtney: Zapomniałam, przecież pseudo-zwycięzcy są w willi! >:( Ale słyszy jakieś odgłosy... i dźwięki... Courtney: What the... Otwiera przymknięte drzwi. Courtney: FUCK?! CO?! Zauważa półnagich "przystojniaków", który leżą w łóżku, Courtney od razu bierze sprawy w swoje ręce. Courtney: A KYSZ MI G**U POP***DOLONY! -_- WON DO SWOICH!!! >:( Tyler uciekał przed Courtney, a dziewczyna wzięła trzepak i zaczęła nim bić Alejandro. Courtney: Jak możesz upaść aż tak nisko?! Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż Duncan !!! Alejandro: A ciebie co ból tak obchodzi ból z kim się ból zadaję? Courtney się popłakała i szybko wyszła. (PZ - Courtney): A to nieczuły skurwysyn !!!”. Courtney zaczęła ronić łzy. Nastasia: Teraz mój ulubiony odcinek. ;u; „Ruth: Nie, kolejne 10 pkt dla Scenarzystów. Czyli 15:45. Aby teraz zrobić niespodziankę, 15 pkt za każde zadanie! Teraz coś do myślenia, A i B były w pokoju. A wyszło oknem a B drzwiami. Jaka literka została w pokoju? Scenarzyści się zastanawiali, Katie dała od razu odpowiedź. Katie: Będzie to "i"? Ruth uniosła kciuka w górę. Ruth: 30-45! Lepiej Aktorzy odpowiedzcie dobrze! Dlaczego orkiestra nie gra na moście? Alejandro: Bo most to nie instrument. Łatwe jak je***ie. Ruth się zaśmiała. Ruth: Tak, ta pierwsza część się zgadza. 45-45! MAMY DOGRYWKĘ! Jedna liże loda, druga gryzie loda, a trzecia ssie loda. Która z nich jest mężatką? Bridgette i Lindsay szybko podniosły rękę. (blondynki time XD) Bridgette: Ta ssąca loda? Lindsay: TA CO SSIE! ;u; Facepalm Aktorów. Nadal zastanawiano się nad odpowiedzią. Omega: Ta, która ma ze sobą dziecko. Śmiechy zawodników. Nagle Alejandro palnął największą głupotę. Alejandro: Żadna? Noah: Jestem o tyle, od wybuchu głupotą! >:( Geoff: Jak wiesz, to powiedz... Panuje chaos w studiu. Lindsay cały czas podnosi rękę, Courtney i Alejandro na przemian mówią bezsensowne odpowiedzi, a Geoff nie wytrzymuje... Geoff: DAJCIE SPOKÓJ! TA KTÓRA MA OBRĄCZKĘ! BOŻE! Ruth zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia, a Blaineley skończyła "kąpiel bogów". Blaineley: Gdzie moje odpowiedzi? ... Blaineley wściekła się na Ruth.” Courtney: Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak, że mnie upokarzasz? A może teraz moje dobre momenty? Nastasia: Ok... Prezentuje nagranie z 12 odcinka WTP. Mowa tam o podmianie głosów i reakcji Courtney. „'Courtney' jest bardzo pewna siebie. Liczy na to, że to właśnie ona dostanie ostatnią piankę.” Courtney: Ani mi się waż tego puszczać! Nastasia: Wtedy tutaj byłaś najbardziej widoczna :') Courtney: Zamorduję cię, jak to puścisz :') Nastasia: Groźby są karalne, „złociutka”. „Chris: ...Harold. Harold: Tak. Harold idzie po piankę, Courtney jest mega zaskoczona. Courtney: CO?! WYBRALIŚCIE HAROLDA ZAMIAST MNIE??? Większość, szczególnie Duncan, DJ i Geoff są zaskoczeni. Jedynie Bridgette stoi obojętnie. Harold idzie sobie zadowolony. Chris: Tak, każdy doznaje szoku. Courtney: To niemożliwe! Courtney zaczęła się bulwersować. Courtney: Domagam się ponownego przeliczenia głosów! Duncan staje w obronie dziewczyny. Duncan: Poważnie, kolo. Ja wiem, że trzy osoby na pewno na nią głosowały! Chris pstryka palcami. Szef przewala DJ'a i Geoffa. Razem z Chrisem chwytają Courtney za ręce i wynoszą ją do portu wstydu. Błyski... Courtney: Nie zgadzam się! Ja nie zgadzam się! T_________T. Duncan jest mega wściekły. Duncan: Ale kanał >:(. Courtney dalej protestuje. Courtney: Byłam waszą jedyną nadzieją! Byłam asystentką opiekuna na obozie!!! Chris i Szef są blisko Łódki Przegranych. Courtney zaczyna się szarpać. Courtney: Puśćcie mnie! Prowadzący razem ze swoim zastępcą robią złośliwe uśmieszki. Potem dalej z maniakalnymi minami wrzucają prawniczkę do łódki. Dziewczyna zaczyna im grozić. Courtney: Mój adwokat zrobi z wami porządek! Wystawia pięść.” Courtney jest mega zirytowana, dodatkowo Zach przerabia jej zdjęcie na diabła. Zach: Taka mi się podobała. ;u; Duncan ma niezły gust. ;u; Courtney zgrzyta zębami. Po chwili rozwala pas i z maniakalnym krzykiem próbuje rzucić się na Nastasię, jednak ta w ostatniej chwili używa paralizatora. Nastasia: Myślisz, że się na to nie przygotowałam? xDDDDD Śmiechy widowni. Courtney zaczęła płakać. Nastasia: Słuchaj. Poza tym, że byłaś asystentką, to w papierkach trzeba było wpisać, że myślisz racjonalnie? I widzisz jeden z powodów, dla których Duncan ciebie rzucił. Ale w sumie jak dla mnie oboje macie nie halo z mózgami i jesteście siebie warci. Nastasia pstryka palcami. Stażyści zanoszą Courtney do jachtu i ten odpływa. Courtney: ZAMORDUJĘ WAS!!! Nastasia: Chcę to zobaczyć! >:) Macha jej ręką. Nastasia: To zemsta za Sadie i Gwen, a przy okazji innych ludzi np. Lindsay na Planie Totalnej Porażki :') Idzie zadowolona. Widownia bije głośno brawa i wrzeszczy imię Nastasii. Nastasia: No, ale ten czas leci. Poza tym, że Cockme zmarnowała nam 2/3 czasu antenowego i Zach – zaprośmy naszego pierwszego gościa z Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zach: Mogę go przedstawić? Nastasia: Wypadałoby. Usiadła. Ekran prezentuje ujęcia Rodney'a. Nastasia: Nie wiem, co można by tu powiedzieć na jego temat. Zach: Nie zmienił się za bardzo od tej wyspy Pahkitew, co nie? W dalszym ciągu był zauroczony Amy i nie widział świata poza nią. Trochę to dziwne, kolo. Nastasia: Akurat Amy jest zainteresowana innym chłopakiem ;) Zach: Ciekawe, czy go by to obudziło? Nastasia: Ja myślę, że jest bez zmian. Zach: Zapraszamy Rodneya! Nastasia: Ale go tu nie ma. Zach: Jak to? Przecież sama mówiłaś, że pora go zaprosić. Nastasia przewraca oczami. Nastasia: Bo jest. Nie zauważyłam tego statku z napisem Ofermy. Z tego statku wychodzi Rodney. Rodney: Yyy... Nastasia: No? Jak ci się podobam w tej niebieskiej sukni? ;) Zach puka Nastasię. Zach: To nie pora na temat sukni! Nastasia: Na nie zawsze jest czas! Puszcza ciekawą piosenkę. Zach: A to czasem nie jest piosenka o utracie dziewictwa? Gumę można porównać do kondoma. Nastasia: Akurat te gumki chińskie co miałeś na ręce są zrobione z kondomów xDDDDDDDD Zach: Fuck... ;-; Nastasia: A idź to wyjeb. Brandon: Zapłacicie $200 kary! Nastasia: Przyjdzie tu ekipa SWAT i nauczy mnie poprawnej wymowy? To tylko show, Brandon. Nie zesraj się. ;u; Zach: A może pomówimy o kimś innym? Bo Rodney znowu w transie. Rodney: Amy... Nastasia: Sramy... -.- Gwen: Właśnie, co będzie z Courtney? Zach: Chętnie o niej pogadam :) Nastasia: Nie widzę sensu ;) Zach: Ja uważam, że niesprawiedliwie ją potraktowałaś. Nie jest aż taka zła. Nastasia: Myślałam, że cię namówiłam 2-godzinnym seansem z jej udziałem? Gwen: Mogę ja coś powiedzieć? Nastasia: Nie. Odgarnia włosy. Nastasia: Po co mamy o niej gadać, skoro miało być o Rodneyu? Zach: Wydaje mi się, że poza „Amy” nic nie wyciśniesz. Tak samo, jak od Sierry. Pierwsze słowo jakie od niej usłyszysz to... ???: ...Cody! Na jachcie przypłynęła Sierra. Sierra: CODY! WRÓCIŁAM! <333 Na Ćwierkaczu pisali, że szajbuska wraca do gry!!! <33333 Nastasia: Ty? ;u; Sierra: No! TO GDZIE JEST CODY? <3333333 Hiperwentylacja. Nastasia: Nie ma go :) Sierra: Jak to nie ma? To kogo ja będę crushować? Nastasia: Samą siebie... Sierra: Ja tam to chcę chociaż raz jeszcze wystąpić. Zrobię sobie z tego miliona lub więcej pieniędzy Muzeum Cody'ego! Będzie tam każda rzecz skradziona przeze mnie! <3 Każde bokserki, stringi, ciuszki, buty <3333 Wszystko! <333 Nastasia: To ja nie mam tak chorych fantazji. (please) Śmieje się. Sierra: Najwięcej oczywiście pokażę, bo schowałam do kieszeni. Wyjmuje z kieszeni czarne bokserki. Sierra: Takie Cody nosi podczas striptizu ;u; Nastasia: Wyjdź. Odprowadza ją do łódki. Sierra: Nie wiecie nawet, jak seksownie się rozbiera, kiedy... Nastasia: WYNOCHA. Sierra: Dobra! A ja i tak zajmę się Cody'm! <3 Nastasia: Zgwałć go najlepiej. xD Sierra: Dobra, żartowałam z tym... Nastasia: Co? o.o Sierra: Nie zależy mi na Cody'm ani na Cameronie xD Nastasia: Ale wcześniej? o.o Sierra: To tylko była gra. Może on i ma ulgę, ale fajnie było się nad nim znęcać. To tylko rola aktorska, którą wykonałam. Pomogłam przynajmniej moim faworytom zajść dalej. Pa :) Odpłynęła. Nastasia, tak jak część byłych zawodników była w szoku. Gwen: Więc ona tylko udawała? Zach: Kiedy poruszymy temat Courtney? Omega: Nigdy. Nastasia: A kim ty jesteś blacharo, żeby mówić tak do mojego chłopaka? ;) Wycisza ją. Nastasia: Puścimy jeszcze jakieś legendarne momenty zawodników? Zach: Nieee, chcę już o niej pomówić. Wstał i stanął na środku wyznaczonego pola. Zach: Mówicie o Courtney, że to zła osoba. Nieszczera, podła, zawistna i chamska. Lindsay+'DJ'+'Katie'+'Nastasia'+'Toby': To prawda! Zach: Chyba was naprostuję w pięciu krokach. Zobaczymy, kogo najłatwiej można złamać. Ale tak na serio, na Wyspie jakoś na samym początku była miła. Jej uprzejmość w stosunku do większości zawodników powodowała, że ona była w pewnym stopniu słodka. Lubi konkurować z innymi, szkoda mi jej było, kiedy Harold jednak podmienił głosy. Fakt, nie jest aniołem, bo często obarczała innych o przegraną wyzwania, jednak słusznie, bo to oni zawalali. Jednak potrafiła też was zmotywować, Okonie. Zmotywowała DJ'a, który bał się węży, mam nadzieję, że się mniej ich boisz, kolo ;) Poklepał go po ramieniu. DJ: W sumie racja. Courtney nie jest taka zła. Nastasia+'Lindsay'+'Toby'+'Katie': FAAAAAAAŁSZ. Zach: Omówmy teraz jej kontrowersyjne zachowanie na Planie. Sądzicie, że tylko Courtney zachowywała się źle? Co powiecie na temat Beth? Miała trochę przyjaciół, ale wielokrotnie udowadniała, że potrafi być mega złośliwa. Mam trzy przykłady – Heather. Lindsay: Ja się Beth nie dziwię, Heather była żmiją na Wyspie :) Zach: Racja. Ale w stosunku do Leshawny, którą lubiła na Wyspie? A jej pretensje do Gwen na Planie? Ona? A sama była do końca taka uczciwa? Co z ciasteczkami? ;)))) Lindsay: Dobrze, że je zjadła :) Zach: Jprdl, z tobą, to jak czasem z Nastasią. Nastasia: Że ją pierdolisz? :') Zach: Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Zazwyczaj jesteście uparte i żaden argument do was nie dociera. xD Nastasia: Może. Ja nie jestem jak wszyscy, mam prawo do własnego zdania :) Zach: I ten głupi uśmieszek... a właśnie, co z Leshawną na Planie? Nastasia: O nie! Od Leshawny wara! Nikogo nie okłamała! >:( Zach: Czy ja chcę ją obrazić? Powiem imionami: Justin, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna i Beth. Czy sądzicie, że oni byli aniołami? Nastasia+'Lindsay'+'Toby': Tak xD Katie: No w sumie na Courtney nie mogłabym narzekać. Zauważyłam jej zmianę w Planie v2. :) Zach: Dwie osoby już rozumieją. Udowodnię, że każde z was się do niej przekona co argument. Nastasia: Porównałabym ją do cyrku, główna atrakcja to straszenie nas prawnikami i sranie po dupie xD Zach: Trasa – Gwen. Możesz się wypowiedzieć. Gwen: Nie chcę. Każdy kolejny sezon to wywiad ze mną. Bardzo boję się o tym mówić. Swoimi słowami nie chciałabym więcej już nikogo urazić. Zach: Mogłem już cię poprosić o Plan... musisz to wyznać... Gwen spuszcza głowę w dół. Gwen: Boję się. Zach: Jestem przy tobie. Przytulił ją. Nastasia: ZAAAACH!!! Zach: Czego? xD Nastasia: Nie tul jej! Nastasia podeszła do Gwen. Nastasia: Idealnie rozumiem, że żałujesz tego, co zrobiłaś na Planie. Oops, w Trasie też, ale jednak Trasę ci mogę odpuścić. Gwen: Przecież... Nastasia: Stwierdziłaś, że przecież nie żałujesz, że z nim byłaś. Więc jeśli nadal tak uważasz, powinnaś powiedzieć prawdę, co czułaś do Duncana już w 2 sezonie. DJ: Lepiej jej nie naciskajcie :/ Ten sezon dał jej mocno w kość. Trent musiał ją uratować :/ Gwen miała oczy we łzach. Retrospekcja ukazywała każdą spędzoną chwilę z Trentem i z Courtney (oczywiście tylko te przyjazne). Gwen: Zdejmijcie mi ten pas... już wiem czemu Trent odebrał sobie życie... :c Nastasia: Ty chyba nie zamierzasz... Gwen: Nie. Nastasia zdejmuje jej pas. Nastasia: Usiądź koło nas, nie będziemy komentowali tego, co powiesz. Przy nas poczujesz się lepiej. Lindsay: Nastasia ma rację! Pomożemy ci to przełknąć! Nastasia: No. Jak Lindsay się zgodziła, to chyba zgodzisz się z nami? Gwen: Mogę. Gwen usiadła obok Nastasii i Zacha. Nastasia: Masz butelkę wody. Przyda się przed takim przemówieniem xD Gwen: Już mówię. Wzięła łyka. Gwen: Zacznijmy od tego, że na Planie byłam po uszy zakochana w Trencie. Wykonywaliśmy nawet dwa pierwsze zadania razem, jednak Chris – ten pieprzony sadysta – rozdzielił nas do dwóch drużyn. W międzyczasie zaczęłam dogadywać się z Duncanem, jednak nie byłam do końca świadoma tego, że Duncan jest z Courtney. Nigdy mi tego nawet nie mówił, a Courtney nawet nie była jeszcze w grze. Nawet się w tej grze nie spotkałyśmy. Gdy wybierałam jako pierwsza kogoś z drużyn, nie mogłam Trenta, więc musiałam wybrać jakiegoś chłopaka. Myślałam nawet nad DJ'em, ale Duncan był mocnym przeciwnikiem i przydałby mi się w grze. Jednak zaskoczyło mnie to, gdy Trent wziął potem do gry przepiękną Lindsay. Sorry Lindsay, ale widziałam co robiłaś na Wyspie, jednak nie mam ci tego za złe, jesteś spoko laska. Następnie każde z nas dało się ponieść rywalizacji i zapomniało o sobie, ale nie spodziewałam się, że Trent posunie się do tego stopnia, aby zawalać każde wyzwanie. Nie wiem jeszcze, kto dał mu tę złą radę. Owen puścił bąka ze stresu. Gwen: Potem Justin to zauważył i zaczął mną szantażować wraz ze swoją drużyną. Czułam się z tym potwornie i zrobiłam to, co oni chcieli. Nawet w chwili ceremonii oddałam głos na samą siebie, aby „zaplusować” w drużynie. Dziękuję DJ'owi, że jako jedyny nie oddał na mnie głosu. Duncan też mnie zaskoczył i wiedziałam, że Harold z Leshawną oddadzą na mnie głos. Bardzo bałam się (tak samo jak teraz) powiedzieć wszystko w Podsumowaniu, bo większość zaczęła już do mnie przyklejać łatkę Heather. A teraz trochę o Duncanie, zanim przejdę do Trasy. Przyznam się i nie mogłabym tego ukrywać. Duncan podobał mi się już na Planie. Żałowałam zerwania z Trentem, zraniłam mu serce, ale nigdy nie byłam świadoma tego, co chciał dla mnie zrobić. A Duncan? Po prostu mi się podobał, mamy do siebie zbliżone charaktery. Courtney miała wiele pretensji do mnie o to, że chciałam z nim chodzić – słusznie, ale jak powiedziałaś, że to jest twój chłopak, byłam okropnie zaskoczona. Jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy chciałam porozmawiać z nim i wyjaśnić tę sprawę. Potem debiut Courtney i jej rządzenie się. Tutaj ją obronię, nie zrobiła tego bezpodstawnie, była bardzo oburzona na Harolda za to co zrobił na Wyspie, ale reszcie mogła darować, a szczególnie Leshawnie, Beth i Lindsay, które na takie traktowanie nie zasłużyły. Czy Leshawna okłamała wszystkich? Nie. Ona była szczera, a to, że kłamała, że nie płacze, byłby to dla niej wstyd, dla jej charakteru, gdyby to powiedziała. Czego się dowiedziałam poza tym, że Heather napieprzała na mnie na blogu o wszystko? Że Courtney zerwała z nim dokładnie 161 razy. Dlatego nie wiedziałam, co o tym mam myśleć. Czy mogę już do niego zarywać, czy nie? Potem Trasa. Razem z Courtney i Duncanem wykonywaliśmy zadanie, ale ku naszemu zdziwieniu Duncan odpuścił sobie grę. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się, co było dla mnie pozytywnym zaskoczeniem. Chciałyśmy też pozbyć się Heather, żmija musiała dostać za swoje. Jednak... Duncan wrócił do gry, a my obie miałyśmy wrażenie, że on cały czas tutaj był. Duncan zbliżył się do mnie i cały czas byłam zdziwiona, że po tylu kłótniach oni nadal coś się do siebie czuli, jednak to był tylko pozór, kiedy Duncan wbił do Pokoju Zwierzeń i powiedział „że cały czas, jak uciekał glinom, to myślał tylko o mnie”. Czułam się wtedy wyjątkowo i zaczęliśmy się całować. Gdyby nie Tyler, sprawa potoczyłaby się inaczej. Alejandro również też dorzucił parę groszy od siebie, zmuszając go do wyznania, co robiłam. Courtney pozbyła się mnie razem z Sierrą. Szkoda, że Duncan tak urządził Cody'ego... pozbylibyśmy się wtedy Courtney. O dziwo Heather stanęła po mojej stronie, nigdy tego nie zrobiła, nawet chciała się pogodzić z Leshawną, kiedy te miały najgorszą reputację zaraz po mnie. I jeszcze te przezwisko nowa Heather... duh. Następnie było co raz gorzej, Plejada. Obie przesadziłyśmy ze swoimi zdaniami, po części Courtney znowu zaczęła się ze mną przyjaźnić. Zerwałam wtedy z Duncanem. Na odpowiedź „Dlaczego?” powiem wprost. Czy też byłybyście dumne ze swoich chłopaków, DROGIE HEATHER I STEPHANIE – DWIE „NAJMĄDRZEJSZE” PANIE KTÓRE ZJADŁY WSZYSTKIE ROZUMY, żeby wasz chłopak ustanowił sobie ex na miejscu pierwszym?! Pogodziłyśmy się, ale przyjaźń została zniweczona przez chęć walki Courtney o milion. „Pójdę z tobą do finału!”, a gdyby Mike tego nie pokazał - „Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale Scott jest najważniejszy i dam ci tylko półfinał”. Jeśli ona to uważa za przyjaźń, to ona nie jest niczego warta. Potem Szaleństwa na Planie i Courtney, która próbowała powstrzymać emocje. Duncana już nie było, tak samo jak w Plejadzie Gwiazd, ale ona oczywiście musiała mówić „ty wredna złodziejko chłopaków”... sama zerwałaś z nim i masz do mnie pretensje, chociaż sobie to wyjaśniłyśmy, muszę to powiedzieć – uważałaś, że byłam z siebie dumna? To też wina Duncana. Mógł powiedzieć, że chce być z tobą, wait, powiedział, ALE chce być z tobą do końca, a nie zmieniał zdanie co minutę. Ty robiłaś to samo, chcąc przetrwać w Charismatic Survival. Dokopałaś Heather, ale zrezygnowałaś, widząc mnie i wsadzając mnie do aresztu... super -.-. Naprawdę to więzienie mi pomogło, a jeszcze zobaczyłam Duncana. Ugh, ale on zarósł xD. Dobrze, że nas wypuścili. World Trip? W tym czasie pogodziłam się z Courtney i trzymałam to wszystko w sekrecie. Jeśli wam bym to powiedziała, nie chcielibyście mnie znać. Teraz róbcie co chcecie. Z Duncanem nie porozmawiam, bo on ma na oku Amy. Widziałam to doskonale, bo zamiast do więzienia, wróciliśmy do poprawczaka. Za karę musieliśmy oglądać wyspę Pahkitew. Duncan był wręcz zainteresowany Amy i chciał ją poznać. W sumie, zbliżony charakter do siebie, gardzenie większością ludzi, zmierzłość – podobieństwa się przyciągają bardziej niż przeciwieństwa. Wypiła całą butelkę wody, każdy był zaskoczony. Nastasia: Po... po... konałaś Iris i Clarę. Gwen: W czym? Nastasia puszcza jingiel i trąbki. Zach daje jej statuetkę. Nastasia: Statuetka dla „Najbardziej rozgadanej uczestniczki” wędruje do Gwen! Gwen: Wydaje mi się, że... Nastasia: Wiesz, że ta wypowiedź zajęła nam 1/4 emisji programu? Musimy zaraz kończyć, chociaż... Odwraca się do widowni. Nastasia: Co sądzicie o Courtney? Lindsay+'Toby': Mam to gdzieś xD Katie+'DJ': Jest dobra :) Nastasia: Żałosne xD Courtney wychodzi na bezludną plażę. Courtney: Dzięki! Nastasia: Jak ona się... Wzięła patelnię i chciała nią uderzyć Courtney, obie ganiały się. Nastasia: Miałaś być deportowana! Courtney: Miałaś nie tańczyć na rurze! XDDDDDDDD Nastasia goni Courtney, Zach daje statuetkę Gwen. Gwen: Dzięki. Nie spodziewałam się, że moje uczucia są warte statuetki. Zach: Tak. To prawda. Courtney, Gwen i Duncan to najbardziej kontrowersyjny trójkąt w historii Totalnej Porażki, jednak odpowiedź najbardziej stronniczej osoby pozwoliła wam rozwiąć wszelkie wątpliwości. Miejmy taką nadzieję. Wygląda na to, że za 10 sekund koniec programu, więc oglądajcie następny odcinek Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki